L'espérance
by raoulett
Summary: Ginny est morte et son esprit resté sur Terre aide Harry à entamer le long processus du deuil. Entre l'oubli et la volonté d'en parler. C'est mieux que ça n'en a l'air! Venez voir!


...

**Fiction inspirée du chant de L'Espérance…**

**...**

_**Le front penché sur la terre, j'allais seul et soucieux**_

_**Quand résonna la voix claire d'un petit oiseau joyeux**_

_**Il disait que l'espérance sert à animer notre cœur**_

_**Même le plus noir nuage a toujours sa frange d'or**_

Bonjour, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley y 2 semaines, je suis morte. Pour une raison que je crois deviner, mon âme n'a pas rejoint les âmes des autres morts. Je suis toujours dans le monde précédent pendant que mon corps repose sagement dans le mausolée qu'Harry a fait construire quand je suis morte d'une méningite foudroyante.

C'est marrant, ou plutôt interloquant, je suis la seule personne de ma connaissance qui ait eu une méningite. Pas de chance que ce soit tombé sur moi. En fait je pensais que c'était un truc de moldu. Mais c'est débile car que ce soit sur un moldu ou un sorcier, la méningite foudroyante est toujours foudroyante. Il suffit d'être seul à la maison pendant que le petit ami est parti chercher du pain pour le petit déjeuner. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Le temps qu'Harry me dépose à l'hôpital, j'étais déjà morte.

Et maintenant je suis là. Coincée peut-être pour l'éternité. Je vais devoir rester spectatrice de la détresse de ma famille et d'Harry. Ma mère a fait une crise cardiaque à mon enterrement. Elle que je croyais si forte est finalement comme tout le monde, elle a ses limites. Mon père ne parle plus. Charlie est reparti en Roumanie avec sa femme et ses enfants sans dire au revoir à personne. Bill, en congé est plus souvent dehors à battre la campagne que chez lui à s'occuper de Fleur, Victoire et Emily. Percy tente maladroitement de consoler Maman mais il manque tellement de conviction que c'est inutile. George, déjà diminué par la perte de Fred il y a 5 ans s'est enfoui corps et âme dans son travail. Seuls son assistante et les clients du magasin le voient souvent. Même Katie, sa femme le voit à peine. Quant à Ron et Hermione, leur chagrin est masqué par leur inquiétude de l'état d'Harry.

Moi aussi il m'inquiète. Ma famille se remettra, comme nous nous sommes remis de la mort de Fred. On n'oublie pas mais on panse ses blessures. Harry réagit différemment. Son parton lui a donné des congés pour préparer l'enterrement, puis les a rallongé en voyant son état lamentable.

Car il est lamentable. Maintenant il passe ses journées assis sur une chaise à regarder une photo de moi ou droit devant lui. L'expression de son visage ne change jamais. Il cligne peu des yeux et n'humecte pas ses lèvres. Il se lève très tôt le matin et ne se couche pas avant des heures très avancées de la nuit. Il mange peu, boit peu, ne parle plus.

Beaucoup de monde vient le voir pour tenter de lui changer les idées. Jusqu'ici, même Ron et Hermione ont échoué. Toutes leurs tentatives s'opposent à un mur. Harry ne leur accorde pas plus d'importance qu'un lion face à une botte de foin. Cela m'inquiète énormément. Si ses meilleurs amis ne peuvent le sortir de sa torpeur, qui le pourra ? Sirius aurait pu, Dumbledore aurait pu, j'aurais pu, mais nous sommes morts et ses appuis sont tombés. J'ai peur que, ne voyant le dialogue tourner en monologue, ses amis finissent par se lasser et le laisser tomber.

Et je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Je pense que quelque part existe un grand manitou qui fait un tri dans les gens qui meurent. D'un coté ceux qui sont partis en paix, de l'autre tous ceux comme moi qui avaient au moment de mourir un sentiment d'inachevé.

Aujourd'hui encore, Harry est resté sur sa chaise fixant le néant, ses yeux secs posés sur une photo de moi. Ron est passé le voir pendant sa pause de midi. Il a tenté quelques blagues maladroites mais de nouveau, Harry n'a eu aucune réaction et a continué de regarder la photographie. Désespéré, mon frère s'est pris la tête entre les mains et a lancé dans le vide :

-Ginny ! Ginny ! Si tu m'entends, aide-moi, par pitié !

Si tu savais Ron comme j'aimerais t'aider ! Un peu après mon enterrement, je suis passé chez lui et Hermione. Je l'ai vu pleurer comme je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Le voir ainsi me fait mal. Et moi qui croyais qu'avec la mort la douleur disparaissait…

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, Ron est reparti dans un monologue. Il est resté tard. Puis Hermione les a rejoints :

-Harry, reviens, on a besoin de toi !

Mon frère et ma presque sœur sont partis vers 22heures.

Harry se lève, prend le cadre avec la photo de moi et se rend dans son bureau. J'ai un sursaut de joie. Les paroles d'Hermione aurait-elles finalement eu un effet ? Je le vois s'installer dans son fauteuil et faire des ronds avec sa baguette. Une fiole tombe dans sa main et je m'approche pour lire : « AVADRIA »

La surprise me fait faire un bond en arrière. C'est une potion qui a été inventée par Rogue du temps de son séjour espion chez les Mangemorts qui sert à remplacer le sort de la Mort. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça ! Pas celui qui a survécu à tant de choses, pas celui qui à survécu à la Mort elle-même !

Les larmes commencent à couler de mes joues lorsque je tente d'attraper la fiole et que ma main passe à travers. Ma rage se calme un moment quand je me penche au dessus de son épaule pour lire ce qu'il vient d'écrire sur un papier

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Pardonnez-moi._

_H._

Je sanglote :

-Non, Harry, ne fais pas ça !

Il prend la petite bouteille et l'ouvre. Une respiration et il la porte à ses lèvres.

-NONNNN !!!!!!!

_**Lorsque le soir se fait sombre j'entends le petit oiseau**_

_**Gazouiller là-haut dans l'ombre sur la branche au bord de l'eau**_

_**Il me dit « reprend courage l'espérance est un trésor**_

_**Même le plus noir nuage a toujours sa frange d'or »**_

Harry suspend soudainement son geste. Il a un regard plus éveillé que ces derniers jours. Il regarde tout autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-Ginny ?

La surprise m'aurait clouée au sol si je n'avais pas été morte. M'a-t'il entendue ?

-Ginny ? C'est toi ?

-Harry ! Je suis là ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

-Ginny ? Tu es là ? Parle-moi !

-Je te parle, je suis ici, avec toi !

Mais de nouveau, je suis indétectable pour lui. J'ai beau tenter de frapper le bureau, mes poings ne font que le traverser.

-Pauvre Ginny, Reprend Harry. Si tu es là, mon état doit vraiment te paraitre bien pathétique. A deux doigts de prendre une potion mortelle. Je sais que je ne suis plus qu'une épave mais je veux juste te rejoindre.

Je fonds en larmes à ces mots. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir.

-Mais si je viens véritablement d'entendre ta voix, tu ne m'a pas l'air du même avis.

Il soupire longuement, prend la fiole meurtrière, la fixe un moment et la balance de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. Le parquet qui la reçoit se met à crépiter puis à brûler.

-Aguamenti, lance mon aimé.

Lentement, il se lève de son fauteuil. Je le suis dans notre chambre et là, chose incroyable, il ne se couche pas tout habillé mais se dévêtit et prend un caleçon propre dans une commode.

Une fois dans le lit, il murmure :

-Tu me manques, Gin'.

Sa nuit, contrairement aux précédents est plutôt calme.

Au matin, une fois douché et habillé, il change ses draps. Il met les sales à laver ainsi que les vêtements qu'il portait depuis plus d'une semaine. Ensuite, il se rend à la cuisine et entreprend de se préparer un œuf et des saucisses.

Lorsque mon frère passe vers 10heures, Harry est attablé dans la cuisine en train de petit-déjeuner et ouvrant son courrier.

-Harry ?

-Salut Ron.

-Tu as l'air mieux, constate mon frère, très observateur.

Harry ne répond rien.

-Je ne connais pas la raison de ce changement mais tant mieux !

-Tu en veux ? demande Harry en montrant les saucisses. J'en ai fait trop. Je n'ai aucun sens des proportions !

-Je te ramène Kreattur ce soir, si tu veux ! répond Ron en cherchant une assiette dans les placards. Hermione ne le supporte plus. Parait qu'il fait tout le boulot qu'elle aime faire, comme le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle, etc. Je me demande comment je fais pour supporter de vivre avec cette fille. Elle va finir par me tuer !

Mon imbécile de grand frère se rend compte qu'il a gaffé en voyant l'air défait d'Harry.

-Alors, cette saucisse ! Ca vient ? J'ai faim, moi !

Harry reprend bonne figure et lui sert le supplément de saucisses

-Comment va sa grossesse ?

Ron ouvre de grands yeux.

-Tu…tu écoutais ? On…avec 'Mione on pensait que tu n'entendais rien.

-Je n'écoutais pas mais ce que j'ai entendu est resté gravé quelque part, Dit mon amoureux. Alors, comment est-elle ?

-Infernale. Pire que d'habitude ! Fleur est passée hier pour lui donner des conseils et ses impressions quand elle a eu Victoire et Emily. A partir de maintenant, elle évitera. Hermione s'est énervée et lui a dit qu'elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

Harry sourit. Et Ron sourit de le voir sourire. Et moi je souris de les voir sourire.

-Tu veux passer la voir à la maison ?

-A la maison ?

-Elle est avec Maman au Terrier, répond Ron, un peu gêné.

-Je…je ne suis pas…je ne sais pas si…

-Harry, tout le monde s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, même Maman, du fond de Ste Mangouste.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais affronter leurs regards…

-On a tous perdu quelqu'un avec elle : fille, sœur ou amie. Il n'y aura que des Weasley et des produits rapportés

Dans leur grande sensibilité, mes frères appellent comme ça Katie Bell, Pénélope Deauclaire, Fleur et Mathilde Prince épouses de Weasley, Hermione et Harry.

-Tu ne travailles pas ?

-On est samedi, je te rappelle.

-Ok, je finis ça, dit Harry en montrant son œuf au plat. Ensuite on y va.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis devant le Terrier en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Avant même qu'ils s'approchent de la porte, Hermione sort en courant de la cuisine.

-Harry ! crie-t-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Je suis si contente de te voir.

-Hé, laisse-le respirer

-Félicitation pour le bébé, 'Mione.

-Merci, merci, répond-t-elle, rougissante. Entre donc ! Tout le monde va être si content de te voir !

Harry n'a pas l'air aussi sur de cette hypothèse mais entre dans la maison a la suite d'Hermione.

Dans le salon, Papa, Fleur, Bill, Katie, Percy et Pénélope sont installés, la mine grave.

-Papa, regarde qui est là ! lance Ron.

Papa lève la tête et sourit tristement. Il vient saluer Harry sans un mot et aussitôt, celui-ci baisse la tête, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

Puis, Penelope et Percy imitent Papa, ainsi que Bill, Fleur et enfin, Katie.

-Où sont George et Fred ? demande Harry, s'inquiétant du mari et du fils de ce dernier.

-George est toujours au magasin et Fred joue avec Victoire, Emily et Julius. Madame Weasley s'occupe d'eux.

Julius est le fils de Percy et ne s'annonce pas aussi …hum… collet-monté que son père.

Harry hoche la tête. Ensuite, un long silence se pose, que Ron, mal-à-l'aise ne peut s'empêcher de briser.

-Harry, Maman voudrait te voir. On n'a pas arrêté de te le dire mais tu ne réagissais pas…

Sans un mot, Harry se dirige vers la pièce du fond qui sert de salle de jeux aux enfants.

-Maman ? demande Ron d'une voix douce. Harry est là…

Maman est installée dans un rocking-chair comme une petite vieille avec des couvertures sur les genoux. Elle lève des yeux absents vers celui qu'elle attendait. Son état me fait peine à voir. Elle a beaucoup maigri en 2 semaines. Avec ses yeux creux elle a l'air encore en plus mauvais état. Qui aurait cru qu'une femme d'une telle trempe pût sombrer dans un tel abime…

Ron sort de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Les enfants qui jouent un peu plus loin ne semblent pas faire attention à ce qui se passe.

- Harry, approche-toi.

-Harry s'assoit sur un petit tabouret d'enfant posé près du fauteuil de Maman. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas dans un état meilleur que le mien, que tu avais l'air d'avoir perdu ton esprit.

-Oui, mais je l'ai retrouvé.

-Comment… comment as-tu fais ? demande ma mère les larmes aux yeux, accrochée à la main que Harry lui a tendue. Chaque nuit je crois entendre sa voix chantonner dans les escaliers.

-Je l'ai entendue hier soir, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Qu'a-t'elle dit ?

-Mon mode de vie ne semblait pas lui plaire. J'allais... hum… elle a dit « Non !». Je l'ai entendue très clairement comme si elle était à coté de moi.

-Tu es le seul qui l'ai vraiment aimé.

-Vous savez, j'allais lui demander de m'épouser. J'étais allé chercher la bague avec Hermione dans une bijouterie moldue.

Il voulait m'épouser. La bague en émeraude qu'il montre à ma mère aurait du finir à mon annulaire. Des larmes noient rapidement mes yeux. Si j'avais vécu, je me serais mariée à l'homme de ma vie, nous aurions eu des enfants comme Ron et Hermione. J'aurais été celle qui aurait porté la lignée Potter et nous aurions vécu pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais le seul digne de ma fille. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense changer de travail. Partir en mission sans ma partenaire me parait un peu absurde.

Maman semble méditer ces paroles.

-J'imagine qu'un jour on finira par aller mieux, dit-elle.

-J'imagine, oui.

-Tu sais, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit que je l'aimais. J'ai été éduquée ainsi, pudique avec mes sentiments. Je montre à quelqu'un que je l'aime mais je ne le lui dit pas. Et à Ginny, je ne l'ai jamais dit.

Maman éclate en sanglots. Harry, impuissant, la prend dans ses bras et la berce comme on berce un enfant.

Cette scène me bouleverse. Je ne pensais pas faire autant de mal en mourant…

Victoire, Emily et Julius, interloqués par les pleurs de leur grand-mère s'approchent d'elle doucement. Les filles lui attrapent lui attrapent une main et lui font des baisers. Et Julius, du bout de ses deux ans se hisse sur ses genoux et s'y roule en boule.

-Grand-Ma, pleurniche Emily, arrête de pleurer ou tu va me faire pleurer aussi.

- Pardonnez-moi mes enfants, répond-elle en séchant ses larmes. Regardez, je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. Donnez-moi chacun un baiser et retournez jouer.

Les enfants s'exécutent et retournent auprès du petit Fred qui à 6mois ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Maman sourit, Harry sourit de la voir sourire et je souris de les voir sourire.

-Vas, Harry, retourne avec les autres.

Harry semble hésiter à la laisser seule.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-elle. Si j'ai de nouveaux une crise de larme, les enfants viendront me menacer de pleurer à leur tour.

Harry finit par sortir de la pièce pendant que je m'attarde à observer ma petite maman. Je suis rassurée, elle a l'air plus sereine que lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

La journée se passe tristement. Parfois, Ron ne peut s'empêcher de faire une blague vaseuse, Percy de se moquer de lui et Hermione de prendre la tête à tout le monde avec ses sautes d'humeur.

Le soir, Papa raccompagne Harry dans notre appartement à Londres. Ils discutent un peu tout les deux et quand Papa s'en va, Harry se retrouve de nouveau seul, ayant décidé de ne pas ramener Kreattur pour le moment.

Il prend la direction de son bureau et une sirène d'alarme se met en branle dans mon cerveau. Il n'a pas changé d'avis quand même…

Mais assis dans son fauteuil, il se contente de prendre la photo de moi qu'il avait laissé là, la veille au soir.

En contemplant mon visage, il lâche :

-Ginny, si tu savais comme ça a été dur. Les voir tous comme ça. Ta maman va vraiment mal et ton papa n'est guère mieux. Mais si tu étais là, tu as du voir tout ca. Et toi qui as toujours cru que tu ne faisais pas grand-chose dans l'ambiance au Terrier et que tu le pensais. Si j'avais le cœur à rire je le ferais.

Je passe derrière son fauteuil et enroule mes bras autour de son cou, les soulevant comme si j'avais eu une consistance. Et je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime.

Il ne dit rien mais lève la main et la pose comme si elle était posée sur mon bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ginny.

Le lendemain, il se met au ménage : la poussière accumulée en deux semaines, quelques toiles d'araignées, les cadavres de canettes de bière. Tout disparait sous la baguette implacable d'Harry.

Puis après le déjeuner, il sort de l'appart, non pas pour aller au Terrier mais pour voir Ron et Hermione qui sont ravis de l'accueillir. Kreattur lui fait une vingtaine de courbettes et lui présente toutes ses condoléances pour ma mort avant qu'Hermione ne l'envoie paitre. Dans l'après-midi, ils passent au magasin de George ou ils parviennent à lui parler entre deux clients.

Le soir, nous nous retrouvons comme la veille enlacés comme si j'étais vivante et lui dis que je l'aime.

Plusieurs jours passent ainsi. Il voit ma famille ou des amis. Qui lui rappellent ma présence. Charlie revient de Roumanie avec Mathilde, Ciara, Faith et Leon pour quelques jours le week-end suivant. Harry doit de nouveau affronter le Terrier ou cette fois toute la fratrie Weasley encore vivante est présente. Maman se remet aux fourneaux, comme ragaillardie par ces arrivées. George est toujours perturbé mais son fils Fred a une influence très positive sur lui. Pour son enfant il se doit d'avoir l'air normal. Alors il accompagne Ron dans ses blagues débiles auxquelles même Percy rit. Bill parle peu également mais est plus présent, moins dans ses pensées, ce qui enchante ses deux filles.

Ce jour-là, Pénélope annonce qu'elle est enceinte et Hermione annonce que son enfant sera une fille et qu'elle veut qu'Harry soit le parrain et Fleur la marraine. Celle ci ne se sent plus de joie de voir qu'Hermione l'accepte enfin.

A l'heure du café, Andromeda Tonks passe avec Teddy, le premier filleul d'Harry a qui il offre un dessin de moi qu'il a fait à l'école.

-Je l'aimais bien, Ginny, elle m'offrait souvent des nouveaux crayons.

Je souris. Ted est un futur artiste. S'il ne devient pas auror comme sa mère, il finira par peindre des tableaux qui seront accrochés aux murs de Poudlard.

L'après-midi est plus gai que celle de la semaine précédente. Papa et Maman semblent plus en forme.

Mais le soir, Harry se retrouve de nouveau dans son fauteuil, fixant la photo de moi dans son cadre doré.

-Gin', si tu avais été là, ça aurait été une journée tellement différente. Ta gaité aurait stimulé tout le monde. Tu aurais certainement proposé qu'on fasse une balade tous ensemble dans le jardin. Avec Hermione, tu aurais joué avec les enfants, Ron aurait été leur tête de turc et il aurait fini par terre, accablé de chatouilles. Ted t'aurait demandé de lui parler de ses parents, il t'en aurait fait un dessin. Si tu avais été là, tu aurais été la marraine du bébé d'Hermione.

Pendant qu'il continue sa tirade sur ce qui aurait pu être si j'avais été là, je vais derrière lui et met mes bras autour de son cou.

-Ne vis pas dans le passé ou le conditionnel, Harry. Cela ne sert à rien. Au contraire ça te fait du mal. Pense à ce qu'il te reste. Tes amis, notre famille, tous sont derrière toi et t'aime. Et moi aussi.

-Tu as du entendre ce que j'ai dis samedi dernier à ta Maman. J'avais acheté une bague de fiançailles. On aurait pu se marier. Cette bague aurait pu finir à ton annulaire. Nous aurions eu des enfants, des petits Potter-Weasley, et nous aurions vécu ensemble jusqu'à ce que le mort nous sépare.

J'ai un coup au cœur. Ce sont presque mes mots exacts.

-Je crois t'avoir entendu dire ça l'autre fois dans la salle de jeux. Si toi tu pense à ce qui aurait du être, comment veux-tu que je ne fasse pas moi-même ?

-Pardon, Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est OK.

Nous restons longtemps comme ça sans rien dire. J'ai du mal à croire à ce dialogue qui semble s'établir. Je crois qu'Harry sent plus mes émotions plutôt qu'il ne m'entend. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je compte en profiter au maximum.

La semaine suivante, Harry présente sa démission au Bureau des Aurors. Notre patron ne semble pas comprendre mais ne dit rien.

La semaine d'après, il décide de partir faire un tour du monde. Nous en parlions souvent de ce voyage que nous voulions faire. Mais cela signifiais plaquer nos deux boulots et risquer de ne pas en retrouver à notre retour en ces temps de crise économique. De toute façon aucun de nous n'aurait pu arrêter notre métier pendant longtemps. C'était donc un rêve qui avait peu de chances de se réaliser.

Lorsqu'il a annoncé sa décision à ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux-ci ont eu l'air surpris mais ont compris, connaissant notre rêve commun. Par contre, la pilule a été plus difficile à avaler pour le reste de la fratrie Weasley. Personne n'a pipé mot jusqu'à ce que Victoire demande « Tu as déjà oublié Ginny ? ». Je sais que c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Enervé, Harry est sorti dans le jardin pendant que Ron expliquait pourquoi il voulait partir. Les esprits se sont calmés mais un peu de rancœur est restée.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry prenait son premier Portoloin pour Munich, promettant de revenir à temps pour la naissance de son ou sa deuxième filleule. Nous avons ainsi découvert ensemble des merveilles de la Grèce ancienne, Constantinople, les déserts de Jordanie. Avant de visiter le Japon des samouraïs, nous avons pu visiter St Petersburg et les confins de la Sibérie, le Mont Everest, les tréfonds de Tombouctou, et Shanghai. Puis, come l'Amérique nous tendait les bras, nous sommes passés du Japon à l'Alaska et au Groenland. 2mois et demi plus tard, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Seattle, Ontario, Québec, New York, Atlanta et le Texas n'avaient plus de secrets pour nous. Ensuite, Mexico nous a accueillis ainsi que l'Amazonie, les chutes d'Iguaçu, les Andes. Un océan plus tard, nous nous retrouvions au Togo, au Gabon, en Afrique du sud, puis en Egypte, en Algérie et au Maroc. Un petit arrêt pour voir l'Espagne et Dijon en France (d'après Hermione, incontournable) et il était temps de retourner en Angleterre.

J'avais été avec lui tout au long de son périple. Chaque soir il me racontait ses impressions et nous regardions les photos qu'il avait prises. Il écrivait souvent à ses amis et aux Weasley. Les réponses qu'il recevait étaient pleines de questions : avait-il vu ci ? Et ça ? Quand rentrait-il ? Fait-il très chaud ? Très froid ?etc. Hermione envoyait régulièrement des photos de son ventre grossissant. Parfois on y voyait Ron faisant le zouave à coté ou Fleur souriant à Hermione. Nous avons aussi reçu quelques images de la fratrie Weasley : George jouant avec Fred, Charlie (qui entre temps a déménagé en Angleterre avec sa famille) faisant un quidditch avec les enfants les plus grands sous les yeux admiratifs des plus jeunes, Percy lisant avec Emily, sa filleule, Pénélope, Mathilda, Fleur et Katie occupées à coudre des vêtements pour le bébé d'Hermione, riant toutes ensemble, Maman montrant un livre d'image à Julius, Papa à qui Mathilda (qui est moldue) montre comment se servir d'une bêche pour son potager.

Le jour de notre arrivée, nous découvrons l'appartement propre et rangé. J'imagine qu'Hermione a du passer par là après un clash avec Ron ou Dobby…

Harry passe 10 minutes à défaire ses valises mais les abandonne rapidement pour se tourner vers la multitude de photographies qui tiennent dans quatre boites à chaussures.

-J'aime mieux les ranger en album avant de les montrer à tout le monde.

Sa manière de me penser ainsi tout haut ne me choque pas mais j'espère qu'il va arrêter maintenant qu'il est revenu en Angleterre.

Ce soir-là, Harry se couche tard, ne pouvant pas quitter ses albums. Une rencontre est prévue pour le lendemain avec tout le monde. J'ai hâte de voir ca et je devine à son attitude fébrile qu'Harry également.

Le lendemain, il se lève à huit heures pour terminer ses albums et enfin à onze heures, il se lève de la chaise de la cuisine. C'est alors que je réalise que la veille au soir il n'est pas allé dans son bureau pour rêvasser sur ma photo comme il en avait l'habitude avant notre tour du monde.

-C'est le moment.

Un moment après il a disparu avec les photos de ses périples. Un autre moment plus tard, je l'ai rejoint, assez tôt pour voir les enfants Weasley sauter sur mon ancien amoureux et les adultes s'approcher doucement mais fébrilement tout de même.

-Harry, enfin !

-Comment vas-tu ?

-T'es tout bronzé !

-Tu as l'air en forme !

-J'espère bien, je reviens quand même d'Afrique !

-Rentre à l'ombre Harry chéri.

Harry suit mes parents, frères, belles-sœurs et neveux qui l'accablent de questions. Pendant le repas qui suit, il n'est question que des pérégrinations d'Harry autour du monde. Chacun y va de sa sauce :

-Tu es passé en Roumanie ?

-Tu as rencontré les sorciers d'Amazonie ? Parait qu'ils ont une recette secrète pour faire le filtre d'humour avec effets x100.

-T'as vu des lions ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu en Egypte ?

-T'as rencontré beaucoup de gens ?

-Tu as vu la Mongolie ? Il parait que les premiers sorciers étaient là-bas. Ca aurait été une expérience fantastique d'en apprendre plus sur les fondements de la mag…

-Tais-toi Perce ! Tu as skié ? Parce que d'après Hermione c'est également une expérience EX-TRA-ORDINAIRE !

-Crétin ! Et en France, as-tu vu Dijon ? Est-ce que tu as visité le musée de la vo…

-Et l'Amérique, c'est comment ?

-Ron !!

-Quoi ?

Après le repas, les rôles s'échangent et c'est Harry qui s'informe des derniers évènements. On et lui jouent avec les enfants pendant une heure et Ron finit vite accablé par les chatouilles enfantines jusqu'à ce qu'un autre invité arrive au Terrier.

-Neville !

-Oh Harry ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour !

-Je suis revenu hier. Tu me vois face à Hermione après avoir loupé l'arrivée du bébé ?

Neville fait une grimace, semblant très bien imaginer l'horreur de la situation.

-Bonjour Neville, intervient Maman. Où est Hannah ?

-A la maison, Frankie est un peu malade.

Il parle de son fils Frank qui est né alors que nous étions encore en Inde

C'est alors que les souvenirs de Poudlard ressortent. Chacun y va de son anecdote. Même Fleur (pour qui l'armure grinçante est un très mauvais souvenir…). Même la petite Ciara a son mot à dire :

-J'aime bien Poudlard, c'est joli.

Prévenus par Bill, Hagrid, McGonagall, Andromeda et Teddy arrivent

-Salut Harry, content de te revoir. Alors, comment vont les petits de Norbert ? Je suis content de savoir qu'ils ont pu retrouver un peu de leurs origines grâce à toi.

-Bonjour Harry, vous avez l'air en pleine forme, le voyage vous réussi

-Bonjour Harry, Teddy n'a pas arreté de pigner pour qu'on viene

Puis elle propose une promenade dehors. J'ai alors un sentiment de déjà-vu. Quelque chose qu'Harry a dit un jour.

Alors que je suis ceux qui ont décidé de sortir, je vois Harry se rapprocher de Neville.

-t'as des nouvelles des gens de Poudlard ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Dean qui me disait qu'il avait obtenu une super place dans un agence de tourisme moldue. Hannah m'a dit que Justin Finch-Fletchey se marie en octobre avec Susan Bones. Ernie MacMillan part au Japon continuer ses études. Parait que Malefoy s'est encore fait virer de la fac ou il avait réussi à rentrer parce qu'il s'est amusé à faire une reconstitution d'une cérémonie du Ku Klux Klan. Il y en a qui ne changent pas. J'ai aussi reçu une lettre de Luna. Elle a l'air de se remettre un peu mais ce n'est pas la grosse joie.

-« de se remettre » ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Neville écarquille les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Colin a eu un accident de voa...a…ture alors qu'il allait au ministère de la magie pour mettre sa maison sur la liste des cheminées agrées pour le voyage en Cheminette. Pauvre Luna, l'ironie du Sort l'a frappée en pleine face. Hannah et elle se sont rapprochées un peu à ce moment. Mais Luna est encore très fragile. Et très déprimée. Elle ne porte plus aucun collier en radis ou de bague-marguerite.

En effet, elle doit vraiment déprimer alors.

Harry semble tout chamboulé par la nouvelle.

-Luna… Colin est mort ?

-Tu sais, Harry, j'y ai pensé longtemps. J'en ai même parlé à Hannah. Pour être certain de ne pas faire de boulette. Tu devrais aller la voir… Je veux dire … Luna…

Neville semble mais gêné mais continue néanmoins.

-Toi aussi tu as perdu la personne que tu aimes et tu as beau faire le fanfaron avec le récit de tes aventures, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas guéri de Ginny. Ca vous ferait du bien à tous les deux de parler.

Harry ne réponds rien, sans doute en train de méditer les paroles de son ami. Celui-ci ne brise pas le silence avant un long moment.

-Au fait, devine quoi ? J'ai parlé à MacGo la semaine dernière. Chourave commence à faire de l'arthrite !

Je regarde Neville sans comprendre et je vois qu'Harry est à 100 miles de voir le rapport entre un « Devine quoi ? » tout excité et l'arthrite de Chourave.

-Et ?

-Chourave prend sa retraite dans 2 ans. Elle me laissera le poste ensuite ! Dans un an je serais son stagiaire.

-Hey, vieux, c'est super. Félicitations !

Je pense exactement la même chose. Neville va être fantastique en prof. Ses élèves vont l'adorer. Il n'y a pas mieux que lui avec les jeunes. S'il n'avait pas pu être prof de Bota, il aurait pu être psy dans un collège pour adolescent à problèmes !

-Tu vas faire quoi pendant cette année alors ? Tes études sont terminées si je me souviens bien.

-Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver un job dans une droguerie ou quelque chose comme ca. Avec Hannah on cherche une maison à Pré-au-lard.

Je vois bien qu'Harry se force à faire la conversation. Je suis sûre qu'il pense encore à Luna. C'est moche qu'une tuile lui tombe encore dessus. Elle n'a pas eu une adolescence facile et pour une fois qu'elle était heureuse, il faut que le bonheur lui soit de nouveau retiré.

Son père a fait une crise cardiaque l'année dernière, elle est maintenant orpheline. Comme Harry. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas la famille adoptive que lui a.

J'espère qu'il va aller la voir.

Une heure de balade plus tard, Papa, un peu fatigué propose une pause. De nouveau, Harry est sollicité pour raconter ses aventures.

-Ca s'est passé en Inde, commença t'il sous les acclamations de son public. Vous me connaissez, en dehors de notre beau pays britannique, je ne suis pas très au courant. Un soir où j'étais passé dans un restaurant, j'ai vu un tableau d'un type accroché au mur. Je demandais au proprio si c'était quelqu'un de sa famille car tout le monde avait l'air de bien connaitre le représenté. Le type m'a regardé comme si j'avais dit une énormité. Mais naïf que je suis-je n'ai pas compris. Quand il m'a dit « Non », j'ai continué. « Il a une bonne tête mais il semble un peu maigrichon ». Sur ce une petite vieille, ridée comme un pruneau a commencé à me taper sur la tête avec une assiette en fer.

Harry prend une petite voix criarde :

-« Un peu de respect, jeune homme ! Vous ne savez donc pas que vous parlez du grand Gandhi ? ». Je lui réponds tout net : « Grand ? Il n'a pas l'air bien grand sur cette photo » Pour le coup, tout le monde me regardait bizarrement et j'ai cru que j'allais me faire lapider sur place. La petite vieille s'est remise à me frapper en disant « Regarde-toi, grand par la taille et petit par l'esprit. Pour lui c'était le contraire ». Elle est partie en grommelant sur les jeunes qui n'y connaissent rien à rien, qui croient tout savoir et qui ont oublié d'être intelligents.

Tous rient de bon cœur de cette anecdote. Harry sourit aussi mais son regard coule tout de même vers Neville.

Puis, à la demande des enfants, la promenade reprend. Au Terrier, ils se précipitent vers Maman pour leur raconter la fantastique rencontre d'Harry et de la vieille indienne.

Entre temps, Andromeda Tonks et Ted sont arrivés ainsi qu'Hannah, son petit Frank, Hagrid, McGonagall et Kingsley. La table est dressée et agrandie magiquement. Enfants et adultes mélangés, l'ambiance ce soir là est presque festive. Je suis certaine que le souvenir de ce diner sous les étoiles restera gravé dans les esprits. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je vois Harry rire. Ces derniers mois il a sourit ; franchement, hypocritement ou tristement mais jamais il n'a rit. Pour moi aussi, ce diner signifie quelque chose. La blessure est fermée. La cicatrice restera à vie. Parfois, elle sera plus visible, d'autres moins, parfois ils l'oublieront. La page est tournée pour tous… ou presque…

-Dis-moi, Neville. Luna, elle habite toujours dans la maison de son père ?

…

…

…

…

…

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Harry frappe à la porte de feu Xenophius Lovegood. Mais rien ne bouge à l'intérieur. Harry commence à faire demi-tour lorsque le bruit d'une serrure se fait entendre. La porte s'ouvre sur une Luna que j'ai du mal à reconnaitre. Elle a le visage blafard, les yeux vitreux, ses cheveux tendent sur le gris. Non, Luna est loin d'être remise.

-Harry, Ginny, comment allez-vous ? dit –elle en ouvrant grand sa porte.

-Bien...mais… Luna… je suis seule, Ginny est m…morte

-Très drôle, Harry. Allez rentrez

Harry rentre dans la maison sombre et je vais à sa suite.

-Asseyez-vous.

-Luna, ça va ? s'inquiète Harry en s'asseyant sur un canapé.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais je survis.

-Je veux dire… je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. Ginny est morte il y a huit mois.

Luna a l'ai surprise mais se reprend.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai je me souviens, Neville me l'a dit.

-Pourquoi tu l'as salué alors ?

-Tu ne la vois pas ?

Je la regarde les yeux ronds. Elle me voit ?

-Tu me vois vraiment ? demande-je un peu tremblante.

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Perdu, Harry ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort.

-Mais… je suis morte.

-Oui je sais mais je te vois quand même.

-Comment ?

-Souviens-toi, j'ai toujours vu des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir.

-A qui tu parles, Luna ? intervient Harry dont la voix sent la panique.

-A Ginny, je te l'ai dit, je peux la voir.

-Arrête ca, Luna, s'il te plait.

La panique a maintenant laissé place à la douleur. Il enfouit son visage dans les bras. Je voudrais me précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans les miens et lui dire que ça ira mais mon inconsistance m'en empêche.

A ma place, c'est Luna qui se penche sur lui pour le consoler.

-Excuse-moi Harry. Je n'aurais pas du te le dire, chuchote t'elle.

Et pour la première fois, depuis ma mort j'entends un sanglot, son sanglot. En apprenant ma mort, il n'a pas pleuré. Ni pendant l'enterrement, ni pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivi, ni pendant les mois qui ont suivi. Aujourd'hui, alors que l'épreuve est passée, il pleure comme un enfant dont le jouet vient d se casser. Luna, les bras autour des épaules d'Harry lui dit que ça va aller mais que en attendant il peut pleurer.

Alors Harry lâche tout. Tout ce qu'il n'a dit à personne et qui a du le grignoter de l'intérieur depuis des mois.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante, Luna l'écoute sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'enfin il sèche ses larmes c'est pour s'excuser :

-J'étais supposé venir te remonter le moral et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de te pleurer dessus.

-A vrai dire, ça m'a bel et bien remonté le moral de t'écouter. Ne m'en veux pas mais c'est toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un dans le monde ressent la même chose que soi.

Harry lui fait un pauvre sourire.

-Tu veux du thé pour te remonter ?

-Café, s'il te plait. Très fort.

En allant vers une autre pièce, elle me fait signe dans le dos d'Harry. Je la suis à la cuisine.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir consolé comme ca, chuchote t'elle.

-Non au contraire, ça me désespérait de ne pas pouvoir le faire moi-même. Je crois que tu devrais éviter de me parler lorsqu'Harry est avec nous. Cela ne lui réussi pas trop.

-Pourquoi tu es là alors que tu es morte ?

-J'y ai réfléchi et je crois que c'est parce qu'au moment de ma mort, je m'inquiétais pour Harry.

-Et… Colin… tu l'as vu ?

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas resté comme moi sous cette forme ou alors ni toi ni moi ne pouvons le voir. Peut-être qu'il est là quelque part et qu'il acquiesce à ce que je dis.

-Mais … si je peux te voir, pourquoi pas lui, renifle t'elle.

Je baisse les yeux, sa douleur me fait mal. Elle aimerait le revoir rien qu'une fois j'imagine.

Un petit drapeau avec marqué « café terminé » saute d'une sorte de grille pain que Luna ouvre. Le café passe du grille-pain à une tasse.

-C'était sympa de te parler Ginny.

-La même chose pour moi.

Nous repassons toutes les deux dans le salon où Harry attend sagement son café. Il a encore les yeux un peu rouges mais semble remis de sa crise de larmes.

-Luna, je ne veux pas t'embêter mais tu n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Combien d'heure tu dors par nuit ?

-Quatre ou cinq mais c'est à cause de la Pleine Lune.

-D'accord, insiste Harry mais la Pleine Lune c'est seulement tous les 28jours…

-OK, tu as raison, j'ai une sale tête. T'es content ?

-Non.

-On ne pourrait pas changer de sujet de conversation ?

-OK. Comment va le journal ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Le sous directeur s'occupe pratiquement de tout depuis…

Mais la fin de sa phrase se finit dans un chuchotis.

-Vérifie quand même que ce type n'est pas un pourri. Ce serait idiot qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de la boite !

Luna pouffe :

-Pfff, cet homme est un niais ! L'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eu en 20ans de carrière a été de mettre le titre du journal un centimètre plus haut pour faire entrer 40 lignes à la Une.

-Et tu le laisses diriger le journal ?

-Il ne peut prendre aucune grosse décision sans m'en avertir ou son contrat est rompu. Il me transmet les papiers à signer. Pour le reste, les journalistes sont indépendants. De toute façon, il y a peu de grosses décisions. Heureusement car c'est Co… euh, ce n'est pas moi… je ne suis pas faite pour les décisions.

-Et comment va Dennis ?

-Il s'installe avec sa petite amie dans deux semaines. Ils ont trouvé un appart à Londres pas très loin de sa faculté et avec une bouche de métro pas loin. Mais quand je dis « appartement », je pense placard à balais ! 35mètres carré pour deux !

Harry sourit. Il n'est pas très fan de Dennis Crivey, je crois. Mais Luna qui aime tout le monde le plaint.

-Son amie est moldue je crois, fais Harry, voulant visiblement faire semblant de s'intéresser.

-Oui. Il lui a annoncé qu'il était sorcier quand ils ont décidé d'emménager ensemble. Elle a très bien pris la nouvelle et elle passe son temps libre à lire les anciens livres de potions de Dennis. Elle veut devenir Medicomage pour moldu. Je ne me souviens plus comment ça s'appelle.

-Médecine.

-Oui c'est ça. Elle veut être vendeuse de trucs pour guérir.

-Pharmacie.

-Peut-être. J'ai appris qu'Hermione allait avoir un bébé.

-Oui, d'ici une ou deux semaines, je serais de nouveau parrain.

-Qui est la marraine ?

-Fleur Weasley, la femme de Bill.

-Celui qui a les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval ?

-Il préfère « en catogan ». Il trouve que « queue de cheval » ça fait tapette. Et il n'a pas envie de faire 10 enfants à sa femme pour prouver le contraire.

Harry et Luna rient en cœur.

-C'est qui ton premier filleul ?

-Ted Lupin, le fils de Rémus et Tonks.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tonks c'est la métamorphomage ?

-C'était.

-Ah oui. Il vit avec qui ?

-Avec sa grand-mère.

-Celle avec un nom difficile.

-Andromeda.

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois mais je l'aime bien. Elle sent comme les cookies que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais petite.

Harry lui sourit.

-Tu as toujours la recette ?

Luna, prise au dépourvu répond :

-Euh… j'sais pas… peut-être… oui, je crois. Attends, je vérifie.

Et la voila qui file dans la cuisine à la recherche de la recette.

Elle doit vraiment aller mieux car elle a de nouveau une conversation normale. Je connais peu de gens capable de tenir sa conversation : Colin, Harry, Neville et moi. En une minute, elle peut aborder six ou sept sujets de conversation. Il nous a à tous fallu un temps d'adaptation. Cette manie s'est développée quand elle est devenue journaliste pour son père. Trop de choses passent dans sa tête et elle a besoin de toutes les exprimer.

Colin qu'elle connaissait peu de Poudlard a fait une demande de stage au Chicaneur lors de sa sortie de l'école. Aucun autre journal ne l'a pris et il ne connaissait alors pas la réputation du journal des Lovegood. Mais grand bien lui en a pris. Il a ainsi rencontré Luna. Cette fois-ci l'alchimie a fonctionnée et le stage s'est transformé en contrat de travail. Après deux mois, il s'est déclaré et six mois plus tard, ils s'installaient ensemble. J'ai été très heureuse pour elle. Elle qui se voyait finir ses jours toutes seul, s'estimant trop émargée pour intéresser qui que ce soit.

Dans les premiers temps, elle me racontait tout jusqu'à ce que leur relation devienne trop intime pour être dévoilée. Mais à la mort de Colin elle a vendu leur appartement et s'est installée dans la vieille maison paternelle, vide depuis la mort de Xenophius.

-Je l'ai retrouvé, tu veux la copier ?

Luna est de retour au salon, presque essoufflée.

-Non, je veux en faire. Je n'ai jamais eu de maman pour me faire des cookies.

-Vraiment ? interroge Luna. Tu veux vraiment faire des cookies avec… avec moi ? Je veux dire… en vrai ?

Seul le sourire d'Harry lui répond.

-Bon bah par ici alors !

Harry et moi la suivons à la cuisine.

-Alors, il nous faut farine, sucre, levure, œufs, chocolat et beurre.

La cuisine devient rapidement un champ de bataille

-Neville t'as dit qu'il remplace Chourave dans deux ans ? demande Luna.

-Oui. C'est bien qu'il devienne prof. Chourave est bien mais un peu trop… hum… enthousiaste.

-Oui. Tu as vu des girafes ?

-Oui, c'est comme dans les livres pour enfants. Très grand mais très farouche. J'ai vu plus de femmes girafes, en fait.

-C'est comme à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a plein de grandes affiches pour l'élection du prochain Ministre de la Magie. Il parait que George ne veut pas en mettre sur sa vitrine parce que ca fait fuir les clients. Elles t'ont parlé ?

-Oui. J'ai demandé à l'une d'elle ce que ca faisait si elles enlevaient leurs anneaux. Elle m'a dit que leur tête tomberait comme si elle n'avait aucun muscle.

-Ca fait mal tu crois ?

-Je lui ai demandé et elle ma dit que ça allait et que c'était juste une question d'habitude.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi une affiche ferait fuir la clientèle.

-Ca fait trop sérieux pour un magasin de farce&attrapes.

-Oui. Elles parlent anglais ?

-Une d'elle parlait anglais. Une vieille m'a dit que la mort m'entourait. Elle m'a fait penser à Trelawney : « tu vas bientôt mourir, ahhh, le sini, le sinistrooooss !»

Je dois dire que l'imitation est parfaite. Il semble que ce soit l'avis de Luna car elle éclate de rire.

-Au moins en divination on s'amusait. Pas comme en histoire de la magie.

-Parles pour toi ! Je n'appréciais pas vraiment de m'entendre dire deux fois par semaine que j'allais bientôt mourir

-Comment ca, « la mort t'entoure » ?

-Sais pas, quand j'ai demandé des explications, elle s'est remise à parler dans son jargon.

-Un peu folle, la vieille…

Mais quand elle dit ça, Luna regarde dans ma direction.

-Oui. Tu as des moules ?

-Euh non... ça coute assez cher et j'habite trop loin du bord de mer pour aller en chercher moi-même.

Harry rit.

-Des moules à gâteaux pour mettre les cookies dedans.

-Ah oui, dans ce placard. Tu préfères les huitres ou les moules ?

-Aucun, je trouve ca un peu gerbos…

-T'aimes pas ce qui est bon, c'est tout !

-Ginny disait la même chose.

Je suis très fière de mon ancien amoureux : quand il a dit ça, il n'a pas eu l'habituelle étincelle de tristesse dans son regard. Neville avait raison : Luna et Harry vont panser leurs blessures chacun l'un grâce à l'autre.

-Comment font les sorciers qui n'ont pas de four pour cuire un gâteau ?

-Les sorciers je ne sais pas mais chez les Lovegood, on met les gâteaux là-dedans.

En même temps qu'elle dit ca, elle met les moules avec les cookies pas cuits dans une espèce de vieux four moldu. Puis elle se penche avec sa baguette sur une cavité sous le four.

-Cuistus camus !

Une flamme bleue s'élève dans la cavité.

-Dans cinq minutes c'est prêt. C'est une invention de ma mère. Faut croire que ma naissance l'a inspirée car le lendemain elle était penchée sur ses papiers, voulant un bon moyen de cuire un gâteau sans élecricité.

-Electricité. Tu connais ça ?

-Non mais ma mère était fille de moldus. Parfois quand j'étais petite je lui demandais comment c'était chez les moldus. Le père de Ginny aime bien les moldus.

-Il les aime plus que bien : il les trouve fascinant. Quand j'étais petit il me faisait penser à un scientifique et ses sujets d'études. Comme à l'école quand on disséquait des grenouilles pour voir comment c'était à l'intérieur ou qu'on se met en rond autour d'une ruche pour observer la vie en colonie des abeilles.

-Oui. OH ! J'ai du miel, tu en veux.

-T'as du pain pour aller avec ?

-Oui

Luna farfouille dans un placard pour sortir du pain de mie qui doit bien avoir 3 semaines. Harry fait une grimace mais tend malgré tout la main pour prendre une tranche que lui tend Luna.

-Et voila le miel. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis un bout de temps, j'espère qu'il sera quand même bon.

Tous deux prennent un couteau dans un tiroir. Je vois avec amusement le regard de convoitise qu'Harry jette à sa tartine bientôt prête.

Les tartines vite englouties font place aux cookies. La douzaine ne dure guère plus de quinze minutes. Si bien qu'ils décident d'en faire une autre tournée.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de peser les ingrédients, une forme blanche débarque par la fenêtre. Il s'agit du patronus loutre d'Hermione.

-Harry, ramène tes fesses immédiatement. Je vais ACCOUCHER et Ron est introuvable. Si tu ne viens pas je te tues.

-Par les slips de Merlin !

-Vas-y dépêche-toi ou tu as entendu, elle te tue !

-Viens avec moi !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Luna recule de deux pas face à la détermination d'Harry.

-Allez, s'il-te-plait ! Ca l'aidera d'avoir une compagnie féminine.

-Mais…

-s'il-te-plait…

-Je ne suis pas habillée…

-Habille-toi, répond Harry, implacable.

-… et la cuisine est dégoutante.

-On nettoiera plus tard.

Luna hésite un moment, puis se précipite vers les escaliers.

-Donne-moi deux minutes.

Harry profite de ce moment pour envoyer un patronus à Hermione : « Luna et moi suivons le cerf. Reste calme, ça va aller ».

-Je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Même après un bref coup de brosse et des vêtements passés à la va-vite, Luna a bien meilleure mine. Ou alors il s'agit d'autre chose. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir et les suit chez Ron et Hermione après un coup d'œil de Luna vers moi.

-… a de bonnes ! « Reste calme, ça va aller » T'as déjà eu un bébé ?

Hermione tient son gros ventre en vociférant contre Harry qui semble un peu déboussolé.

-Amène-moi à la maternité de Ste Mangouste. Immédiatement ! Salut Luna.

Harry traîne son amie dans la maison et lui fait rapidement prendre la poudre de cheminette. Il pousse Luna doucement pour qu'elle suive l'accouchante. Et enfin, après un soupir résigné, il s'engage dans la cheminée.

-Comment ça je dois attendre ? C'est une blague ? J'ai là-dedans un bébé qui est en train de m'arracher l'utérus et vous me dites d'ATTENDRE.

Pendant que la voix d'Hermione monte dans les aigus, la jeune réceptrice n'en mène pas large.

-La vague de chaleur en ce moment déclenche quantité d'accouchements et vous n'êtes pas la plus urgente. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est vous donner une potion antidouleur.

La fille lui tend une petite fiole rose. Furieuse, Hermione prend la potion et se tourne vers Harry.

-Par les couilles de Merlin, Harry amène moi à une maternité moldue puisqu'ils sont trop occupés pour s'occuper de moi…

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne…

-Par pitié Harry, pour une fois, sois beau, tais-toi et fais ce qu'on te dit de faire.

Voyant la face déconfite d'Harry, j'éclate de rire. Luna semble en avoir bien envie également mais se retient voulant vraisemblablement éviter les foudres d'Hermione. En temps normale, elle est déjà redoutable mais en train d'accoucher, elle est atomique.

De nouveau, ils se dirigent vers la cheminée.

-Donne mon adresse, déclare Harry.

-Harry James Potter, sache que je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'accoucher chez toi.

-De là on pourra aller à la maternité à coté. Ce n'est pas un gros bâtiment donc ils ne seront pas surchargés.

Un éclair de gratitude traverse les yeux d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'engage précipitamment dans l'âtre.

-Allons-y et arrête de bavasser.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione est installée dans un fauteuil roulant et entraînée dans l'hôpital.

-C'est ridicule, je peux très bien marcher.

-Nous le savons Madame, ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution.

Avant de passer le coin, elle a le temps de crier à Harry :

-Trouve Ron où je vous étripe tous les deux dès que je sors d'ici.

La menace semble porter ses fruits car Harry s'empresse d'aller dans un placard pour envoyer un patronus à mon frère.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demande Luna quand il est de retour.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que tu devrais aller avec elle en attendant Ron.

-C'est toi son meilleur ami.

-Ce serait peut-être gênant pour elle.

-Vous n'allez pas coucher ensemble, commence à s'énerver Luna. Tu vas juste l'aider psychologiquement pendant qu'elle mettra au monde son premier enfant.

-Pas faux… OK si tu vois Ron, montre-lui le chemin. Et… merci Luna.

Luna lui sourit doucement. Harry part et je reste avec elle.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Tu es venue pour ça, être une présence féminine qui s'équilibre avec la « délicatesse » d'Harry.

-Mieux vaut que ce soit lui.

-Tu retournes chez toi ?

-J'attends ton frère pour lui passer le message ensuite je rentre.

J'ai de la peine pour elle. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants avec Colin et je crois que la maternité la rend de nouveau cafardeuse.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ajoute-elle, tu meurs d'envie de rejoindre Hermione.

C'est le cas. Luna s'assoit sur une chaise pendant que je disparais.

-Avez-vous,oui ou non déjà pris quelque chose contre la douleur ? demande un interne.

-Euh…

-Non, dis Harry qui vient de passer la porte. Elle n'a pris qu'un remède de grand-mère. Ca a l'air de bien marcher alors oubliez la piquouze.

Soulagée, Hermione se lève pour se coucher dans le lit qui lui est proposé.

-T'as prévenu Ron ?

-Oui, je lui ai envoyé un … euh, un sms.

-Monsieur, les portables doivent être éteints à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, intervient le jeune interne, visiblement en mal d'autorité.

-Oui, oui, je l'ai éteint

-Et Luna, elle est ou ?

-Elle préfère attendre Ron à l'extérieur.

-Quoi ??? Fais la venir tout de suite ! La galanterie, ça te dis quelque chose ?

-Mais…

-Pas de « mais » ! Tout de suite !

Sans demander son reste, Harry s'éclipse et revient 1minute plus tard avec Luna. Chacun de chaque côté de la future maman.

-Un peu plus et je t'en voulais de me laisser seule avec ce butor !

L'interne examine Hermione et conclut :

-Le col n'est pas tout à fait dilaté. Je repasse dans une demi-heure avec le docteur et le travail commencera. Ca vous va ?

Sans faire attention au hautement ironique « J'ai vraiment le choix ? » d'Hermione, il quitte la chambre.

-Pas assez dilaté, pas assez dilaté ! Je lui en foutrais des dilatations, moi ! Et Ron qui ne ramène toujours pas ses fesses. Si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour élever ce marmot, je le tuerais.

-Mais non, Hermione, tente Harry. Il va bientôt arriver et tu nous feras un bien joli bébé en pleine santé.

-Continue comme ça et je te frappe !

Harry recule d'un bon pas avant de continuer.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Et je suis sûr que Bébé Hermione sera toute aussi calme et polie que sa mère.

-Ose approcher si t'es un homme !

-Certainement pas, je crains trop d'être aveuglé par ton aura de bonté et de prévenance qui est si lumineux.

Je vois Hermione lentement tourner au rouge.

-Potter, viens là et tu verras ce que ma bonté et ma prévenance vont avoir comme effet sur toi !!! Ouille ! Ca commence ! Harry, vas chercher l'autre imbécile d'interne.

-Pas besoin…

Harry les mains dans les poches sourit tranquillement.

-Harry, ce n'est pas un jeu, je suis en train d'acc…

-En sortant l'interne ma dit que tu étais trop crispée et que pour te décrisper il fallait te faire enrager. Ca a mis moins de temps que prévu, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

En effet, quelque secondes plus tard, l' « imbécile d'interne » pousse la porte et entre en compagnie d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Bonjour Mrs…

-Miss Granger.

-Et vous êtes le papa ? demande le médecin à Harry.

-Non, le meilleur ami. Le papa ne devrait pas tarder

-Et vous êtes ? interroge-t-il à l'intention de Luna.

-Ma sœur, Luna, intervient Hermione.

-Votre sœur… L'une le jour et l'autre la nuit… Bref, passons. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous y mettre…

-« Nous » ? Vous aussi vous êtes enceinte ?

-En plus elle a de l'humour. Si vous n'étiez pas prise je vous ferais la cour.

Hermione rougit mais se reprend :

-Ca risque d'être difficile, mon ami est très jaloux et de toute façon, jamais je ne me laisserais courtiser, ni accoucher par quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas le nom.

-Ornald Zabini, dit-il en se penchant pour examiner Hermione.

-ZABINI !? répètent quatre voix même si Luna est la seule à entendre la mienne.

Le docteur lève les yeux, intrigué.

-On se connait ?

-Peut-être, dit Luna.

-Vous n'avez pas un fils ou un neveu, continue Harry

-Ou un petit fils, lance ironiquement Hermione

-Qui s'appelle Blaise ? finit Harry sans faire attention à son amie.

-Blaise ? C'est mon fils. D'où le connaissez-vous ?

-De l'école…

-De l'… de l'école ? dit le docteur en écarquillant les yeux. Vous êtes... vous êtes…

L'interne semble très intéressé par la conversation.

-De la même année que lui, oui, finit Harry.

-Il n'a jamais parlé de parents qui… euh n'étaient pas allés dans notre école, déclare Hermione.

-Parait que c'était mal vu. Sa mère y est allée. C'est pourquoi il a toujours été si proche d'elle.

-J'hallucine, vous êtes marié et vous proposez de faire la cour à Hermione! Vous mériteriez des baffes.

-Divorcé en fait.

-Ouille ! Dites, au fait, on pourrait se concentrer un peu ?

-Il fait quoi maintenant ? demande Luna.

-Rien depuis un mois. Il s'est fait viré de son université aux Etats-Unis pour avoir simulé une assemblée du Ku Klux Klan. Très fin, je dois dire.

-Avec un nommé Malefoy ?

-Oui, sauf que ce Malefoy est seulement viré de leur campus. Vous en connaissez beaucoup comme ça ?

-Ouille. Euh… focus ?

-Parait qu'il y a eu des problèmes chez vous il y a quelques années. Balise n'a jamais voulu en parler. C'est arrangé ?

-Oui, répond Harry qui ne semble pas chaud pour expliquer le passé nébuleux de Blaise Zabini à son père.

-Hey !!! Salut tout le monde ! Quoi de neuf ?

Mon frère tout bronzé vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Ronald Weasley !! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? J'étais à deux doigts d'avoir un bébé toute seule.

-Toute seule, faut pas exagérer ! Je compte quand même quatre personnes autour de toi. Oh salut Luna !

-T'étais où ?

-Dans un salon de beauté. George a dit que j'étais jaloux de Harry et a parié cinquante gallions que je n'oserais jamais aller dans un salon de beauté pour me faire le teint.

-QUOI ??? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Hey, cinquante gallions ça peut être vachement utile. Ca coute hyper cher les couches magiques !

-Magiques ? demande l'interne qui n'a pas perdu une miette du dialogue. Et c'est quoi ces « gallions » ?

Là je suis très fière de mon frère quand il répond sans rougir :

-Magique car elles absorbent tellement bien qu'on dirait de la magie. Et les gallions c'est la monnaie du Ga… Galalar, un petit pays où on va s'installer avec Hermione.

-Ohhh, d'accord, fais l'interne, visiblement médusé.

-Hey, Ron, tu sais qui c'est ce docteur ? Tu te souviens de Blaise Zabini ?

-Blaise Zabini ? Evidement que je me souviens de cet merdeux. Comment l'oublier ?

Un silence tendu s'installe dans la chambre. Ron cette fois-ci rougit violement.

-Ok, j'ai fais une boulette, c'est ça…

-Ornald Zabini, pour vous servir, fais le médecin.

-Ah.

-Bon, il y a maintenant trop de monde autour de cette future maman. Seul le papa reste. Même si c'est un imbécile, c'est le papa.

Harry embrasse Hermione sur le front et sort de la pièce avec Luna qui a fait de même. J'aurais aimé rester mais mon instinct me dit de suivre la « sœur » et le meilleur ami.

Ceux-ci s'installent sur deux chaises en face de la salle de travail.

-J'espère que ca va aller.

-Ca va aller. Hermione est une gagnante. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle va avoir un beau bébé en pleine forme.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Luna a de nouveau un air triste. Harry semble s'en apercevoir.

-Toi aussi.

-Quoi « moi aussi » ?

-Toi aussi tu en auras.

-Quoi ?

-Des enfants.

Luna a un petit rire désabusé.

-Et comment ? Je sais que tu 'as pas eu de maman pour t'expliquer ça mais pour faire un bébé il faut une maman ET un papa. Et là, je crois qu'il me manque quelque chose.

-J'ai rencontré une femme en Amérique qui avait perdu son mari alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt cinq ans et qu'elle attendait un enfant. On a beaucoup parlé et elle m'a dit qu'à un moment la douleur est moins vive. OU du moins on apprend à vivre avec. Et un jour il y a quelqu'un à qui on dit tout ça et qui comprend. Elle s'est remariée le jour de ses trente quatre ans avec le meilleur ami de son mari.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ca parait dur à admettre mais un jour l'absence de Colin et Ginny se fera moins sentir

-Et je rencontrerais le deuxième amour de ma vie à qui je raconterais ma vie qui comprendras et avec qui j'aurais une traînée de mômes…

-En moins désabusé, c'est ça.

Luna soupire lentement et dit :

-Harry, tu me connais, peu de gens me supportent. Et encore moins sont capables de suivre ma conversation. Et pas la peine de me dire que non, ajoute-elle devant la mine déconfite d'Harry. Je ne me le cache pas. Il n'y a jamais eu que 5 personnes au monde : Papa : mort, Colin : mort, Ginny : morte, Neville : casé et papa heureux et toi c'est toi.

-Sois patiente Luna. Tu n'aurais pas cru non plus intéresser Colin et pourtant vous avez été ensemble plus de cinq ans.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-…

-C'est marrant, lors d'un mariage, cette phrase semble tellement romantique. Là… c'est morbide.

Harry se sent tout con mais ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que :

-Il y a une pizzeria de l'autre coté du bâtiment. Ca te dit un café ?

Ils se lèvent et se rendent dans la direction indiquée par les panneaux, non sans avoir prévenu une assistante de leurs projets.

Le café servi, ils s'installent à une petite table dans un coin.

-Tu rêves souvent de Ginny ?

-Au moins une nuit sur quatre, répond doucement Harry. Mais avant c'était toutes les nuits. Je faisais un rêve, je me réveillais en sursaut, je me rendormais et je faisais un autre rêve. Si bien qu'avant de partir en voyage je ne dormais presque plus. J'avais trop peur de rêver d'elle.

-Ensuite, pendant le voyage, je voyais quantité de choses qui m'occupaient l'esprit et donnait de la matière à mes rêves. Et toi ?

-Presqu'une nuit sur deux. Et contrairement à toi, je continue d'éviter de dormir. Mon dernier rêve était particulièrement vicieux. J'étais dans la cuisine de notre appartement en train de pleurer. Là, il arrive et commence à préparer son petit déjeuner normalement comme si tout était normal. Il sort les céréales, le porridge et le lait. Et quand toute heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, il se lève, me regarde d'un air moqueur et ricane en disant : « Non, c'est une blague, je suis vraiment mort. »

Une larme coule lentement le long de la joue de Luna.

-Et j'ai peur que sa mort ne m'ait durcie. L'autre fois, un des journaliste m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un fœtus d'Androu Coston et je lui ai rit à la figure.

-Ca durcirait n'importe qui, murmure Harry.

-Toi aussi ?

-Non. Je crois que c'est grâce à elle. Grâce à Ginny.

Je sursaute et Luna lève le nez de sa tasse.

-A Ginny ?

-Oui. Elle m'a aidé à garder les pieds sur terre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est là toujours avec moi, quelque part. Et qu'elle a été avec moi ces sept derniers mois. Un jour je m'apprêtais à faire une grosse bêtise. J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu crier « Non ». Et parfois le soir…

-Quel genre de bêtise ?

Harry rougit.

-Le genre de bêtise irréparable, définitive.

Luna met la main devant sa bouche.

-Tu… tu veux dire que tu as essayé de te… de te …

-Oui.

Luna semble déboussolée.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir choqué. Je ne…

-Tu ne me choque pas. C'est juste que j'ai voulu, moi aussi. Avec la potion Avada. Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Harry lui prend affectueusement la main. Sans dire un mot.

-Tu disais quelque chose a propos de certains soirs.

-Oui, dit-il sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait ses bras autour de moi et qu'elle me parlait. Alors je lui répondais. Même maintenant j'ai toujours l'impression d'une présence près de moi.

-Peut-être qu'elle est là. Peut-être qu'elle est là quelque part dans un coin et acquiesce à ce que je dis.

Je souris à la phrase que j'ai dis peu de temps auparavant.

-Oui. Peut-être, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Luna, sentant sûrement le gène d'Harry ne dit plus rien. Tous les deux regardent autour d'eux : la vieille serveuse, des docteurs venus décompresser, des familles de malades un peu déprimées. Tous deux évitent soigneusement de se regarder.

Ce gène est à cause de moi et je me sens coupable. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment d'où vint cette culpabilité car je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Luna ne me regarde pas non plus.

La porte du réfectoire s'ouvre pour laisser passage à un couple. La femme doit avoir entre quarante cinq et cinquante ans et l'homme semble avoir au moins soixante ans. Il lui entoure les épaules de sa grande carrure. Elle, les mains sur son gros ventre, semble très calme.

Quelque chose fait « Gling » en moi. Quelque chose qu'Harry un peu plus tôt : « Un jour il y a quelqu'un à qui on dit tout et qui comprend »

Je réalise la raison pour laquelle je me sentais coupable. Mon fantôme les hante. Luna me voit, Harry me sent. Ils pensent faire quelque chose de mal même sans s'en rendre compte. « quelqu'un a qui l'on dit tout et qui comprend ».

Ils se sont trouvés, chacun a réconforté l'autre à sa manière, et ce dans un parfaite compréhension de l'autre. Leurs blessures se fermeront lentement grâce à ces échanges.

Une peine m'étreint le cœur. Je sais, ou plutôt je crois deviner la fin qu'ils vont écrire. Tout deux ont un accès au cœur de l'autre. Je ne resterais pas l'amour de la vie d'Harry et deviendrais son premier amour (je ne compte évidement pas le béguin qu'il a eu pour cette peste de Cho). Luna prendra peu à peu ma place comme Harry prendra celle de Colin. Puis après un temps de culpabilité, il suivra son cœur. La pilule sera dure à avaler pour les Weasley. J'imagine bien mes frères menacer Harry. Mais ils s'y feront.

Je vois tout ça dans ma tête, toutes les étapes de la relation qui va s'instaurer, la première étant les larmes qu'il a versées dans les bras de Luna.

Je les observe de nouveau. Luna tente un sourire. Auquel Harry ne peut s'empêcher de répondre.

Ils se méritent. Je n'aurais pas pu faire de meilleur choix pour Harry, ni pour Luna.

Je ressens soudain une étrange sensation au niveau de mon nombril, comme si je prenais un portauloin. Ou plutôt comme si le hameçon d'une canne à pêche m'avait attrapée et m'entraînait vers l'arrière. Comme si je partais à reculons mais sans bouger. Je sais ce qui est en train de se passer. Mon âme est enfin en paix. Le sort d'Harry qui m'a fait rester sur terre est fixé.

Je cherche à capter le regard de Luna et lui envoie un baiser-vent. Je pense qu'elle comprend car elle me fait un doux sourire. Harry se tourne vers ma direction, intrigué. Il ouvre grand les yeux de surprise. A lui aussi j'envoie un baiser.

Juste avant de partir, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir à la volée et une voix que je connais crier :

-Je suis papa ! Ma fille Ginny est née !

_**Mais il partit vers le père et jamais ne le revis**_

_**Je me penchais sur la Terre et la contemplais ravi**_

_**Car il n'est que l'espérance pour animer notre cœur **_

_**Même le plus noir nuage a toujours sa frange d'or**_


End file.
